


FebuWhump2021 Day 24: Memory Loss

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Series: FebuWhump2021 [24]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Amnesia, Choking, Dark Thirteenth Doctor, F/F, Implied Mind Rape, Memory Loss, Rape/Non-con Elements, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: The reader wakes up in a bed she doesn’t recognise with no memory of how she got there. She soon finds a woman that claims to know her intimately but there is something sinister beneath her kindness that leaves the reader on edge.
Relationships: The Valeyard/Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/Reader
Series: FebuWhump2021 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156145
Kudos: 10





	FebuWhump2021 Day 24: Memory Loss

This wasn’t your bed. It was much too big for one person. Too many pillows, too. The empty space beside you was cold, the quilt folded back neatly, but it was obvious that someone else had been sleeping there with you.

These weren’t your pyjamas either. They were thin, lacy. Very low cut, the sharp V diving between your cleavage. Revealing. The kind of pyjamas you wore when you had no intention of keeping them on for a long time.

How had you gotten here and who were you wearing these clothes for? You swung your legs out of the bed and slipped them into fluffy slippers, almost identical to a favourite pair you’d lost years ago. They grounded you, stopped your mind from spiralling, but the fear lingered: how much else couldn’t you remember?

Searching for answers, you headed out the bedroom door and felt yourself drawn down a long hallway. It lead you to what you presumed was the central room but it was… it was unlike anything you’d ever seen. There was a sense of enormity, that the dark walls could have melted away and the space would have stretched on for eternity. Every surface was covered in strange indents like a creature had scratched deep grooves into the very fabric of the space, wounded it and marked the dark walls, the scars a permanent reminder as to who was truly in control.

The light overhead shifted from red to gold and blue. There was something familiar about the colours, a niggling in the back of your mind that whispered they were safe, that you were safe here. However, despite that comforting voice, the space felt warped and you couldn’t shake the feeling of being trapped here.

As the immensity of the room sank in, you noticed a brunette sat in a large chair by a central column, flicking through the pages of a book with a stained cover. She glanced up at your approach, a surprised expression on her face. She quickly covered it with a smile, although it did little to ease the discomfort in your gut. “I didn’t expect you to be up so soon. You look better, though. Come over and join me, love.”

Your feet led you across the space and you hesitated, not sure what sort of invitation this was. You glanced to the other chair but the brunette rolled her eyes, grabbed your wrist and pulled you into her lap. She didn’t release her hold, her nails biting uncomfortably into your skin, but you matched her smile nonetheless. You couldn’t say for sure but you had the distinct feeling that she wasn’t someone you wanted to upset.

Trying not to think about her other hand sliding beneath the lacy shirt, her cool fingers splayed across your back, you said uncertainly, “I… I can’t exactly remember where I am.”

“You’re on my TARDIS, of course. The best place in the universe to keep you safe.”

That was nice, wasn’t it? She wanted to keep you safe. “You’re my friend, then? I’m sorry, I just… I can’t remember anything.”

Her smile grew but there wasn’t a hint of sympathy in her gaze. “Oh darling,” she said, her accent thickening. Why had you expected it to be softer? She brushed a finger across your cheek and it was all you could do not to wince away. Your heart rate rocketed at her warm breath against your ear, every cell in your body screaming danger. “We are so much more than that. Let me show you.”

Images flashed through your mind, jagged and disjointed but obviously time spent with her. She’d been blonde then, her smile so full of hope and joy that it left you breathless. You’d explored the universe together, danced beneath impossible nebula and kissed in forests of pure light.

She protected you from the horrors, saved you from those that wished you harm. The longer you travelled together, the worse creatures you came across. She was more severe in her retaliations, wiped out entire races because one had dared to lay a finger on you. It was all to protect you, to keep you safe from the darkness. If you were so reckless to wander into such terrible situations, she had no choice but to react in a similarly dire way.

“You see? There’s nothing I wouldn’t do to protect you, love.”

“Doctor.”

The name felt foreign on your tongue however that was the least of your concerns. Suddenly you were fighting for breath as her long fingers wrapped around your neck. You daren’t move even as your vision began to blur, terrified to anger her further. She said she’d protect you from anything but did that include herself? You weren’t entirely sure you wanted to know the answer.

“That is not my name,” she hissed, the pressure around your neck increasing to a dangerous level. Not only that, you could feel her presence inside your skill, her mind shattering your flimsy mental shields like a sledgehammer.

Every instinct was screaming for you to try and claw your way free. It was pointless, though. You’d never win. Your mind grew cloudy, every thought heavy and sluggish as the air stopped reaching your brain. Your lips moved but no sound came out and you realised this was it for you. It didn’t fill you with the fear it once might have done.

However, before you could escape this prison, she released her grip and the air rushed back into your lungs. Doubled over, coughing with each breath, you felt her rubbing circles on your shoulders, the comforting action so at odds with her fury moments before.

“It’s alright, love. I would never do anything to really hurt you. You’re too special,” she cooed. She sat you up straight, fingers delicately creeping up the length of your arms. Her lips turned upwards in an understanding smile. “I know you didn’t mean to upset me. You’re still confused from waking up with no memories. It’s okay. I won’t hold it against you.”

Throat burning, your skin tender, you whispered, “Thank you, Valeyard.”

Her grin grew into something legitimate, her hazel eyes twinkling in the light of the TARDIS core. “I knew you’d remember me.”

She cupped your cheeks and kissed you, dominating with every flick of her tongue over yours. Your skin sparked and you knew, at some point, you had to have enjoyed this. Possessive hands cupped your breasts, toyed with the hem of your pyjamas with too much precision for this to have been the first time.

The Valeyard knew your body, knew how to make you moan even when your mind was recoiling into itself, putting distance between you and a woman that could very well kill you on a whim then bring you back to life again just to continue the fun.

As she drew back, The Valeyard ran her gaze over your body once again and hummed contently. She knocked the thin strap off your shoulder and smiled when you made no attempt to push it back into place. It wasn’t that you wanted this. No, every cell was screaming out against her advances. You simply knew better than to fight her. It would only end in disaster.


End file.
